Awake and Alive: Survival
by Vantage77
Summary: Rick and his friend Tyler have been stranded on an island full of Dinosaurs after their boat sank. Now the two fight to survive against the odd sand wait for rescue, but will a female raptor a male T-rex and an amazing discovery lead to rescue or a grisly end for our heroes. Male Human OCXFemale Raptor, Possible Lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1: Life in Hell

**This Story is a revision of Awake and Alive by Wolfdragon1 who I've had permission from to make this story, all characters, except Tyler are his. I own nothing except my OC Tyler.**

Awake and Alive Ch 1:

Life in Hell

Running, that's all I could think about at the moment. Running, it might seem tiring to you but I have been doing this for a while now. It's one of the most important things to do when surviving on this god forsaken island.

I looked to my left to see my best friend Tyler ducking under a log before rolling to his feet and continuing to run alongside me. He is likely one of if not the only thing that has kept me sane throughout this whole ordeal.

My name is Rick Stanton and me and my friend Tyler have been stuck here for a month and you might think that, me, a seventeen year old and Tyler a nineteen year old, living on this island would freak out pretty fast. However I actually read enough survival stories to know what to do and Tyler has always been used to being on his own and was an avid hunter. You just don't know when something gonna pop out and in this jungle, it happens a lot around here thank god for horror movies they made me pay attention to my surroundings. Sometimes I wonder when help or rescue will arrive. Hell, I'll take a shrimp or clam boat at this point.

When we first got to this as a result of a boating incident we had a nagging suspicion about where we had landed. It had been raining from the storm that had caused our boat to sink, then again it probably wasn't a good idea to go on a boating trip with the Tyler and his father Dan and plot a course so close to this particular island. We had struggled ashore after the boat had sunk and soon blacked out we awoke the next day and scoured the beach for anything that could have washed ashore. We found a few things namely Tyler's Bear Archery Brave 3 bow set that he had used to shoot fish near the boat, a few flares, and Dan. Dan had drowned at sea and had been washed up on the beach Tyler… had been quite for a long time as we buried him and awhile after.

After burying Dan we had started to head inland to find a spot to make camp it didn't take us long to discover that we were indeed on the island we feared we were on. That first night we slept high in the trees.

The next day we found the bunker that was now our home. I had found an old military radio in our hideout. Of course, as everything else here it is old and busted. I've been looking for the parts, but no such luck. The building happens to be a security outpost. The only entrance is the garage and front door, thankfully Tyler had reinforced the garage door so nothing big could break in. We lucked out and found a solar power and water generator. Do you know how much power is stored from years of unused solar power? A lot. The water generator comes from a stream running below the building; luckily the stream is small enough to not let big things like compys though, but enough for fish to pass though.

We had found a lot of useful stuff in the bunker as well like some weapons such as tranquilizer guns and a knife. But the most important thing I found is a modern long lasting bow and a lot of arrows that I shared with Tyler. Some people think that guns are better, but let me ask you something. If you go for one use tranq bullets or reusable arrows then which one would you use? Plus as Tyler had pointed out when I thought of using a sniper rifle with bullets we had found that guns make a lot of noise and bows are relatively silent. So we use it for defense of the bunker although with all the traps we have set up it doesn't come into play much.

Back to me, I was running from some triceratops that looked like normal ones you would expect to see. I would be jumping and ducking the trees and roots in the path, but these guys were plowing through like it was nothing, thank-god Tyler and me had gotten really good at parkour. We had to reach the area where the outpost was in order to be safe from these things. There is another smaller bunker looking building nearby that will take us there without going through open plains; which is dangerous. You don't want another dinosaur chasing you now do you?

Rick jump over a fallen tree to end up at the bottom of a small embankment. He found a small crevice on the side of the embankment to hide for a moment. Tyler quickly joined him and they waited. The thundering hoof beats of the triceratops passed over them. Rick looked out of their hiding place to see the triceratops continue on into the dense jungle.

They came out and stayed couched to listen to the area. Rick closed his eyes to listen carefully. If there was one thing that all of this island life had taught him and Tyler is 'Be aware of your surroundings…or else'. He slowly took the bow on his back and an arrow. He notched it silently and waited. He soon heard some scampering on his left. He pulled the arrow back and readied to fire it. The scampering came closer and closer. 'That's close enough.' He opened his eyes and aimed to the left to see some leaves moving, although they weren't making a sound, it was obvious that something was there. He let go of the arrow and it went away silently though the air. It went into the bushes and out came a cry of pain. He knew he struck gold.

He went over to find a regular size compy with an arrow though it's midsection. "Nice shot." Tyler told him as he pulled the arrow out and picked up the compy. The two then ran all the way to the bunker quickly with their weapons on their backs and a bleeding compy. They had to cover up the smell fast, otherwise the most dangerous thing on the island would be there in a heartbeat, and no, it is not the T-rex. It is the god dam raptors that are biggest problem here. They are able to track a smell of blood from a long ways away and could you say SMART; Rick had some hunter's smell masker near the building to hide the smell so they had to make it there quickly.

They came though the last thicket of forest and emerged in front of a gray bunker that he had been looking for. He put the compy near the door and then looked around for an emergency box that Rick had filled with some scent masker. Finding it, Rick pulled out a powder filled can and started to spread around the area of the clearing of the bunker. If they were lucky then any predator would pass by without a thought. He finished up with a bit more placed around the edges and the door to make sure.

They then took the underground tunnel to the outpost to finally cook the thing. They had eaten raw meat from fresh kills before they had found a working stove. Rick couldn't wait to savior the taste of the fresh meat. After a few days on the island, he turned from a city kid to an island survivor. If someone told him that he couldn't survive on an island for a week, he would laugh his ass off at this. 'A week, try a month.'

He came upon the underground door to the outpost and felt relief at this. The two had been out on the jungle for two days and couldn't wait for some sleep on their beds. He opened the door to find himself in the maintenance tunnel. There are three outgoing tunnels, but only one is unblocked from cave-ins. He went upstairs to end up in the lobby. The only place he needs to be is upstairs. He went up the spiral staircase followed by Tyler to their home. He emerged to the living room to find that his IPod is still playing 'Crawling Back to You' by Daughtry. 'I can't believe that I left that on.' Although it was at a low setting, it was dangerous to leave it like that. He certainly didn't want any dinos snooping around here. The IPod had luckily survived the boat incident and it helped their mentality immensely being able to listen to music.

Rick quickly turned it off and went to kitchen to cook up some compy while Tyler went off to check the booby-traps. Good thing they now had something fresh, five day old meat is bad, even with a freezer. He put down the compy on the cutting board to start slicing the good parts; everything else goes in the incinerator. All those years of cutting chicken with his dad paid off to get some food in his stomach. Once he finished with cutting them apart, he sliced in some places on the meat to make a small crevice. He then took some salt to marinate it overnight. Once he finishes that he placed them all in the fridge in a large bowl. He would cook them tomorrow. Now, he had to eat leftovers.

After he and Tyler, who had returned from checking the traps, finished eating Rick let out a big burp that went unexcused, after all who cares about table manners on this island? Rick took off the tactical vest he had found in the armory and often wore. He then took off his tactical pants to be in his 'inside clothes' as he called it; a half pants and light shirt. He placed them both on the table and went to sleep on his makeshift bed he made out of good ones he found Tyler quickly doing the same before going to what he licked to call "The Nest" which was a small balcony area that was adjacent to Rick's room. The balcony had a roof and large windows that Tyler had set camouflage netting in front of to obscure any predator's sight of the rooms' occupants. Rick settled in for a decent night's sleep as the moon rose to signal it nighttime. He started to wonder what else this island has in store for him. It had been a month of living hell, but this is how humans use to live way back when so he's not that worried.

:POV CHANGE:

The Velociraptor pack was running toward whatever made that bloodied smell. Whatever it was, it smells fresh and possibly good to eat. They came upon a clearing that had the building the humans made. How they hated the humans. They had trapped them and tortured them for a long time. Now they were free, but still the human signs of living there once where still there. The pack sniffed to find the trail, but it disappeared. They all started to split up to find out where the smell is, leaving one in the clearing. The remaining raptor came upon some white powder and took a whiff. When the powder hit its nostrils it itched so much that the raptor sneezed it out again and again. When it was gone the raptor found that the sneezing powder ran in a circle around the building. There was even a bit around the entrance.

Unlike the others in its pack, this one raptor was a bit special. It found human life to be fascinating. The raptor would collect human items such as their clothing and personal items they carried from the mainland, although it didn't know about the mainland. It turned its head to enter the door, which was slightly open but still had a bar across it. The raptor knew enough of human buildings to know how to open them and even unlock and lock too.

When it was about to pull the bar it heard a raptor call, three cries that meant trouble. It turned to the direction of the call and ran though the canopy forest quickly to get there. While it was jumping and sometimes sliding though trees, it heard more cries that came from the pack. Apparently they were trying to help too. The cries kept getting smaller in time until there was none left. The raptor stooped when a loud roar that shook the area and left the raptor unsteady came. The raptor knew this roar. It was the victorious roar of the T-rex, as the humans called it, which signaled they won.

Realization set in on the lone raptor. It ran through the forest to end up in the clearing where the battle had taken place. It stopped short of running into the clearing and couched down in the heavy grass area. It found it's brethren on the ground dead and not one, but three T-rex. Apparently one of its pack members had made a mistake and ran into the family. The T-rex looked around for a bit, savoring their victory then went into the forest. The raptor emerged into the clearing to find that every raptor in the pack was killed. Now that its pack was dead the raptor realized that without a good number of pack mates it couldn't defend its territory, it was probably already taken by now. The raptor starts to walk back toward where the human building was hoping to find whatever made the blood scent in order to find a meal before moving on.

The raptor came upon the bunker again and ran straight for the door. It took the bar on the inside by using its front claw. The raptor lifted the bar until it slide back to fall off. Once the bar was off it opened the door to hear a heavy creek as it opened. It started to walk down the hallway, its killing claw clicking against the floor every time it took a step.

It soon came upon the building interior lobby. It started to sniff around and found that the smell is coming from upstairs. It took one step forward before hearing a high pitched whining sound coming from its right. It turned its head toward the sound and found, what the humans called rope, running though something. The raptor was then lifted up in the air in a large net with its body placed in an upward curve. The raptor tried to use its claws to cut the net, but it was too tough. It quickly gave up and just hanged there. Suddenly it heard the sound of footfalls, two sets to be exact. First it was thumps then clacks and it hit the stairs. It turned its head to see two humans one carrying a bow and the other a rifle at the ready coming down the stairs.

Tyler and Rick walked calmly down the stairs after hearing one of their traps go off. They were surprised to find they had caught a raptor in the net. They stopped halfway and Rick lowered his bow before leaning against the rail with a smirk on his face. The raptor turned its head toward him and gave a raptor hiss. Then it just proceeded to stare at him. The smirk on his face grew bigger until he proclaimed "Well we caught us a big one."

**Well that's Chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed the revision. Please don't forget to submit a review and till next time stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2: Questionable Choices

**Solrac III-** So I take it Wolfdragon1 gave up on the story then. Well at least he let you take over. This is the only story on this site that I know of that has a male human/female raptor romance. So will you stick to the original version, or will you go in a different direction?

-Wolfdragon1 just couldn't find the time to write the rest of the story that combined with some issues fans had with the original work led to him allowing me to take it up. As for following the story plot it will to an extent but I will be adding more content and redoing certain aspects of the story.

**Xahraxs**- What is the deal with the male T-rex? He and one of the humans won't be lovers will they?

-I never said the male T-rex would be in a relationship with any of the humans, I think that's a stretch for anyone to write unless it was like a midget T-rex…wait…midget T-rex that could be a fanfic! Someone do a Midget T-rex fanfic!

Chapter 2: Questionable Choices

:Rick's POV:

Rick gazed at the unfortunate raptor suspended in his and Tyler's trap.

The raptor was a dark white color with a gray underbelly. Its claws were pure black, so black in fact that it was reflective enough for Rick to see his reflection in if he got close enough. The raptor continued to gaze at them with silver colored eyes that seemed to hold a sense of wisdom in them uncommon among other raptors. The only imperfection on the raptor was a gruesome scar that ran from her right eye to the left of the front most part of her head. The scar itself was an inch wide and was a darkened color indicating it was inflected a long time ago.

"So what are we going to do with this one?" Rick asked Tyler who stood next to him and was gazing at the raptor with the rifle ready.

Tyler regarded the raptor before them for a while before replying. "Well we have plenty of food for now and cleaning all the edible meat off a raptor is going to be a bitch so…I'll just kill it than burn the body." Tyler answered as he took out a machete they had found in the bunker and approached the helpless raptor.

Rick quickly looked at the raptor again before his black reddish eyes locked with the silver eyes of the raptor. Rick saw the unmistakable look of horror cross the raptors eyes as it saw Tyler approaching it with the machete, and was that sadness as well? Suddenly Rick knew he couldn't let Tyler kill the raptor.

"Wait!" Rick shouted just as Tyler got close enough to give a deathblow to the raptor throat.

Tyler stopped before turning his head to gaze at Rick with his dark brown eyes that seemed to be now filled with a dangerous light, borrowed into his own. "Why?" The simple word uttered from Tyler's lips carried an edge in them that Tyler always got when he was about to make a kill. The edge had only appeared after his father's death but it carried enough venom in it to send a chill down Rick's spine.

Rick gathered his courage before replying "There is no need to kill it, as you said we have plenty of food and hunters like yourself don't kill needlessly." Rick answered as confidently as he could.

"If we let it go it will bring others from its pack here to eat us." Tyler argued his voice still having the same edge in his voice.

Rick clenched his fist in nervousness. He knew what Tyler said was true but he felt somehow connected with the raptor, and he knew he couldn't bear to see it killed.

"Please just don't kill it, I'll be responsible for the consequences…just please let it go." Rick finished lowering his eyes to stare at the ground. Tyler seemed to stare at him for an eternity before he let out a sigh.

"Fine, but just so you know this is a bad idea." He finally replied before using the machete to cut the rope suspending the raptor and then backing up and raising his rifle as the raptor untangled itself from the net.

Once the raptor was free it stood there for a minute looking at the two humans before looking eyes with Rick. It regarded him for a moment before lowering its head in what could only be interpreted as a thank you, before turning back to the opened door and running out at full sprint. Tyler quickly approached the door and closed it.

Turning back to Rick after closing the door "I'll be staying awake tonight, let's get up stairs." He stated before brushing past him and up the stairs.

"Thanks" Rick called up after him.

"…What are friends for?" Tyler replied over his shoulder with a slight smile as he disappeared into the second floor.

:Raptor's POV:

"_I can't believe it humans on the island! The most hated species had returned to the island, and…they had let me go." _The raptor thought as it ran through the jungle.

"_What should I do now though I can't go back to our nesting area now that the packs gone…wait Angle's pack! They were always nice to us and they even accepted lone raptors before maybe they'll let me join them." _The raptors thought happily as it changed its course and headed toward Angle's packs territory.

:The Next Morning:

:Rick's POV:

Rick woke up to the morning rays of sunlight filtering in through a skylight above. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and proceeded to get dressed in his usual hunting gear before heading down to the lobby where Tyler waited for him. Turning to a mirror in his room he regarded the reflection of himself.

The soon to be 18 year old was thin from working in the jungle and watching his diet; he was also muscular from said demand of working in the jungle. His white skin was pale from trying to stay in the shadows cast by the large trees in the jungle. His white hair was long and unkempt and covered his eyes. He wore a black raincoat that covered him like a cloak under which he wore some body armor that they had found in one of the many buildings that littered the island, which protected him from injury while running through thick foliage.

After descending down the stairs to the first floor Rick glanced over at his best friend Tyler as he checked his bow. Tyler stood at 6'1 with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that when not looking like they might kill you at a glance held a calmness that Rick found somewhat eased his fears about surviving on the island. Tyler had an athletic build of a sprinter and toned muscles. He wore a black short sleeved under armor that was very breathable under a dark grey long sleeved shirt. He also wore brown hiking boots and baggy camouflage pants that had a number of pockets that various equipment go in that they may need on any expeditions.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Tyler asked Rick once he noticed him coming down the stairs.

Rick thought for a minute before coming up with a plan. "We'll check out the facility we saw last week by the river. We may be able to find some parts for the radio or something else useful there."

Tyler nodded "Sounds like a plan, let's get moving then."

The two of them walked out of the bunker and set a course to the complex unaware of what awaited them there.

**Well that's chapter 2, I know it's shorter than Chapter 1 but these are the length of my chapters usually. If any of you have questions about the story or any other things in general please submit them in a review. Also I will likely not be able to post the next chapter till sometime after the 12****th**** as finals are on at college. Also for anyone looking at colleges check out Highpoint University in Highpoint North Carolina.**

**Till next time stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Exploration and Welcome

**Just so you all know I accidentally misspelled one of the characters names in the last chapter it's not Angle it's Angel. And please unless it's a major mistake that hampers the story please refrain from pointing out grammar and spelling mistakes, while I do appreciate them I don't want them after every chapter once I'm done with the story I may go back and correct them but until then they're not going to be changed so please hole off corrections until I ask for them later. Now that's out of the way let's get started!**

Chapter 3: Exploration and Welcome to the Pack

: Tyler's POV:

After about a two hour hike from the bunker we arrived at the facility we were going to check out. The facility looked like it was only one story from the front however as it was built on a cliff, it had many sub-fools that's windows could be seen looking out at the land from their positions on the cliff face.

"Scientists _probably wanted a good view of their creations as they played god."_ Tyler couldn't help think as he and Rick approached the facility.

They entered the front door which was slightly ajar making warning bell go off in Tyler's head causing himself and rick to share a glance before pulling their guns (or in Rick's case a bow) off their backs and into a ready to fire position as they entered the facility.

: 3rd Person:

The two human emerged into what could only have been a lobby like area complete with a reception desk with a sign above it that said Tours in big white letters. The two friends made their way over to the desk to search for anything useful.

"Why did they have tours here? I thought site B was the factory floor away from the tourists?" Rick ask out loud as they searched.

"Maybe it was for VIP's or Ingen executives to help show their operation." Tyler shrugged "Doesn't matter now anyway, their dead and Ingen is almost gone because of this whole fuck up." Tyler answered before noticing a drawer that was labeled "Audio Tours". Opening the drawer Tyler found ten audio devices with earphones.

"These could be useful, take the batteries out of eight of them and bag them, well keep two of them so that they can tell us what rooms are what to help us scavenge." Tyler told Rick who nodded before shoving eight of the devices into a backpack they had brought with them. Tyler took one of the remaining two devices and placed one headphone into his left ear before pressing the play button and putting the device into a pants pocket.

"Welcome honored guest to your VIP tour of Ingen's TDC or Technology development facility. This is where our dedicated scientists make future technology to integrate into the park. Please proceed to the room with the red A above the door to begin the tour." The audio device began as Rick and Tyler glanced around before spotting a door a large letter eye above it and walked through the open door.

The two humans walked down a hallway and opened a door on the far side and found themselves on a walkway overlooking a room with test tubes along shelves that were scattered around the room. As the two gazed at the room below them the audio tour continued "This is the DNA storage facility where scientists keep blood samples from all dinosaur species as well as other indigenous animals found on the island. The DNA in this room is used for analysis and comparison to Species X and possible insight for projects like Utopia, Elipson, and Enforcer. Please proceed to the next room, the Hatchery."

"_What the hell is it talking about Elipson, Utopia, Enforcer, Species X, what the hell where they doing here?"_ Rick thought as he and Tyler made their way to the next room. "_Maybe I don't want to know."_ He thought as they opened the door to the hatchery.

: Meanwhile somewhere in the jungle:

Angel sighed as it watched her packs two newest additions. The two baby raptors where busy playing with their mother Abba at one of the five nests. While Angel was happy for the new members the fact that they were the only two to hatch out of the 28 eggs that had been laid between four pairs was troubling. For the last four mating periods the number of live young that where born had plummeted from the usual 18 or on a good year 25 to a measly 2 or 3. When they had 18 or so hatchlings maybe 6 or 7 would survive to adult hood but now with only two young ones the raptor pack now faced the possibility that none of their young would survive childhood.

Angel couldn't help but think that her species was doomed to die as from what she heard all other raptor packs had the similar problem with exception of the Black-neck pack that for some reason seemed to multiply and now had over 42 raptors! Angel's pack consisted of only 11 including herself and the two young ones. Other species on the island didn't have this problem, was her species cursed or something?!

Her pack had done all they could to try and have as many offspring hatch as possible. The females had all been fed well the eggs had been kept warm and where never left unattended. Angle had even refused to take a mate and have eggs herself so she could hunt and bring back more food for the others. She saw that as her duty as Alpha, not that she couldn't have hatchling if she wanted to.

Angel was a very fit raptor that was slightly taller than average. She had a gorgeous (for raptors) dark green hide with a tan underbelly with black streaks that went across her back. She had attractive amber colored eyes that had made a good many male raptors attempt to court her, she hadn't met one strong enough as of yet.

Suddenly one of the four male members of her pack approached her "Alpha Angel we found a raptor from the White-Claw pack in our territory she said that she wishes to speak to you." The raptor stated.

Angel followed the other raptor out of the nesting area and toward three other raptors standing a ways away. Two of the three raptors where two of the other male pack members while the third was a stranger with a dark white colored body and black claws. However despite her appearance her scent was that of the white claw pack.

"You wanted to speak with me white claw?" Angel said to the new raptor that lowered its self to show respect.

"Y-yes my name is Lucy and the white-claw pack was killed yesterday by a family of T-rex. I'm the only one that survived and heard that your pack accepted outsiders so…" The raptor, now identified as Lucy, trailed off.

"So you came here to ask to join our pack." Angel finished to which Lucy nodded.

"Well while it means we will have one more mouth to feed our numbers are dwindling to a point where we can't afford to turn you away especially since we share a border with those filthy black-neck raptors. Welcome to the Outcast pack don't cause trouble and do your part and we won't have problems." Angel said as she began to turn around to head back to the nesting area.

Seeing Angel about to leave Lucy spoke up "Ummm… Alpha Angel there was something else I wanted to tell you. I saw a pair of humans living in an old building a few miles to the west."

Angel stopped in her tracks before slowly turning around and looking Lucy in the eye "Are you sure?" Angel asked looking intently at her newest pack mate.

"Yes I'm sure." Lucy answered her.

Angel nodded "_Humans! What are they doing here after all this time? Could they be responsible for the low number of young?"_ Angel thought before addressing Lucy "Thank you for the news, I believe you must be tired from the trip here go and get some food our hunting group returned a little while ago with some compys." Angel told Lucy before turning to address her three male pack members "Sawtooth after she has eaten show her around the territory. Luke go to Abba and help take care of both your young. Adam I am going to see these human for myself take care of things while I'm gone and tell everyone there is going to be a pack meeting when I return." Angel ordered to which the three raptors gave a chirp of acknowledgment before running off to do their tasks.

Angel then turned and ran toward where Lucy had seen the humans "_Let's see if these humans are going to be a hassle or a meal"_ She thought as she ran toward her destination.

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed chapter three! As you saw I introduced a new pack of raptors called the Outcast pack. In case you're wondering there called that because they are made up of formally lone raptors who left their packs. I need some more raptor pack names which have to be named after a physical trait of its members so if you have any ideas please submit them.**

**Till next time stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Possibilities and

**It's HERE! Readers, I give you Chapter 4, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: New Possibility's and Fuck Hatcheries

Tyler and Rick stood within a rather ornate office. The hatchery room they had come from had been somewhat of a disappointment as most of the hard ware was destroyed from whatever animals had come in earlier or years of no maintenance, however Rick had been able to scavenge some parts for the radio and although they still needed more to get the thing running it was a huge moral boost for the two humans.

After the hatchery the audio tour had taken them to the office they now stood in, which was apparently the director of the facilities office. Red carpet ran from the door to in front of the large wooden desk. Paintings and bookshelves lined the wall making the room look pleasant and visually soothing… unless you counted the dead body in the back of the room. Apparently the director of the facility hadn't made it out and instead stayed behind to retrieve something which was evident by the open safe in the back of the room.

Tyler walked over to the safe simply stepping over the body on the way without seemingly to care. Once he reached the safe he looked inside before turning around and addressing Rick.

"There is some weird stuff in here check it out." Tyler said while gesturing for Rick to join him. Which Rick quickly did while stepping around the body with a slight hesitation.

When Rick made it to where Tyler was he looked inside the safe to discover a set of ear pieces one for the left and one for the right as well as a few different syringes with some type of liquid in them. Also lying on the bottom of the safe was some type of journal, likely the directors. Tyler picked up the Journal and began to read after flipping to a random page.

"August 13th : Finally a breakthrough with project Utopia! After years of painstakingly documenting the different species calls we've been able to decipher their language! Imagine our surprise when we found that the more intelligent species not only had a language used by all individuals of the species but was also very similar to all the other species on the island! Using this data we have made a translator device in the form of an earpiece that will translate the sounds of the animals, although the amount that it can translate has varies from species to species we suspect that the predators like the T-rex, and Velociraptors as well as a few of the more intelligent herbivore species like the Brachiosaurus, Tricaratops, and Parasaurolophus are likely the best candidates for a near perfect translation. This is a huge step forward to being able to communicate with the animals however we have yet to find a way to enable the animals to understand us." Tyler finished the entry as the two humans gazed at the earpieces in shock.

"T-they made a devise to understand dinosaurs." Rick said aloud to reaffirm what he just heard.

Tyler gazed at the earpiece for a few seconds than casually picked up the left one, put it in his ear and pressed a small button he found at the end. Suddenly Tyler winced and held his had up to his ear for a second before gradually lowering it.

"Well might as well see if it works." Tyler said when he saw Rick staring at him questioningly. Who after his replied picked up the other one and repeated the action with his right ear.

Tyler looked at the book and read another lengthy entry made some time after the first. "October 15: It's done! After a lengthy process of trial and error we determined that the best way for us to communicate with the animals is to rewrite their biological makeup to allow their brain to automatically interoperate human speech. We made the necessary modifications and injected them into the latest batch of eggs however none of the new animals seem to be able to utilize this change. We suspect that it may take one or two more generations of animals for their bodies to become used to the improvements and be able to utilize them. I'll try and convince Hammond to allow us to artificially impregnate the animals so they can have offspring that will be able to utilize the improvements." Tyler finished before closing the book with a look of disgust.

"The greatest minds of our time fucking playing god… they got what was coming to them." Tyler said as he stuffed the book into his backpack then after a moments hesitation the vials as well saying "Might as well."

"So…the dinosaurs won't be able to understand us?" Rick asked.

Tyler gave a thoughtful look before replying "They should… it's been 30 or so years since the incident so the animals definitely had young since then. So it's possible they can understand us. They likely don't notice because of the lack of humans that where around by the time they were born."

"Then what about that raptor from earlier?" Rick asked.

"Hmmm…maybe but it was likely to panicked to notice." Tyler answered before looking at a map on the wall that showed what appeared to be a layout of the facility.

The map was very detailed showing a layout of each floor and the names of the rooms. The two humans decided that they would head toward the armory then over to a large room that was labeled "Hatchery 2" hoping that they would find more parts for the radio. Taking one last look around the office Tyler and Rick set off.

: Meanwhile:

Angel was rather tired, she had found the building that her new pack mate Lucy had encountered the humans in and had followed their scent to another building. Now she stood hidden in the foliage debating wither to go inside or wait for the humans to come out. Deciding that she wanted to get back to her pack quickly she made her way inside…

: With Tyler and Rick:

The two humans where now making their way to the 2nd hatchery after they made a quick stop in the armory. To their surprise it had been fully stocked with weapons and ammo, however due to their rather limited capacity of transportation Tyler was the only one that could take one as he had the room in his backpack for the ammo. He now held a spas-12 shotgun and as many rounds as he could stuff into his pockets and backpack as he could, he had even found some armor piercing rounds for it lying around the armory. Now Tyler cradled the gun like a new born baby and Rick could even have sworn he heard him muttering something that sounded like "My precious" a few times.

It was getting rather late in the day as the two made their way to the entrance of the chamber that was at the end of a long hallway to their surprise the door was open and was reinforced steel with no windows and beyond which was utter blackness, that is until they found a light switch. Next to the door was a sign that said **WARNING DOOR LOCKS AUTOMATICALY PLEASE COMMUNICATE WITH SECURITY ROOM TO OPEN. **

"Since I doubt that we'll get an answer if we call please don't…close…the door." Tyler trailed off as he gazed past Ricks shoulders at something.

Turning around Rick's heart stopped for a second, at the end of the hall they had just come from and now blocking their way out stood a raptor. The raptor was slightly taller than average and had a dark green hide with a tan underbelly with black streaks that went across its back. Its amber colored eyes where focused on the two humans standing at the other end of the hall.

Tyler stared at the raptor and said in a low growl so only Rick could hear "Rick…get inside… and close the door."

: Angel's POV:

It had taken forever to track the humans scent through the complex. Angel had been slightly uncomfortable when she found the rooms with broken egg fragments. However it's what she smelled all over the building that disturbed her the most, something was here and it smelt… wrong.

She had quickened her pace and had found herself at the beginning of a long corridor at the end of the corridor was a metal door that led to a room that was shrouded in blackness, but also what attracted her attention to it was that the weird smell seamed to radiate from beyond that blackness. Angel knew that she should never go through that door as it lead to something that felt like death.

So preoccupied with the door or what lay beyond it was she that it took her a few seconds to notice the two humans on either side of the door. The two were staring at her in backing away slightly toward the door. As Angel met the white hared one's eyes it saw that it was indeed afraid of her but not as much as she expected from the stories her ancestors had told her about them. Also in those eyes she saw what appeared to be a strong will to survive along with a keen mind and determination, something she didn't see in many male raptors. However when she locked eyes with the other human that had noticed her first she was rather shocked by what she saw or rather didn't see. This human's eyes held a dangerous glint to them that reminded her of a raptor about to make a kill but at the same time also had a keen mind. However what shocked her was that unlike the first human this one was more like an empty shell, he (Angel was fairly sure they were both male) had absolutely no well to survive no look of slight hesitance that all animals even predators had at the possibility of getting injured. He just stood their staring right back at her.

Suddenly the two humans bolted threw the doorway. "Wait don't…" but it was too late as the door slammed shut.

Angel panicked she still needed to know what the humans where doing on the island! Quickly Angel ran toward the exit, maybe there was another way to get to them from outside.

: With Tyler and Rick:

"Wait don't…" a feminine voice shouted as Rick shut the door. The two humans stood there for a second in complete darkness before Rick asked what they were both wondering. "Did that raptor just talk?"

"I guess these ear pieces work after all." Tyler said in a chuckle. "But what was she about to say a..." Tyler stopped as the two heard something scuttling around…in the room they were now locked in.

The two spun around only to be met by the dark. Fishing out a flashlight they had brought with them Tyler flicked it on and scanned the room. Suddenly something darted across the lights path but before they could follow it the light coming from the flashlight flickered and died.

Silence fell throughout the room for a few moments before Tyler's voice spoke up "Rick…who's turn was it to charge the flash light?"

"I thought it was yours." Rick responded.

The sounds of scuttling increased as Rick and Tyler met in what they believed to be, the center of the room. By the sounds coming from around them they had more than one dino to worry about.

"_Fuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkk!" _Rick thought in his head when the light went out and bathed the room he and Tyler where now standing, in complete and utter blackness.

The sounds of their pursuers echoed around the room making it impossible to pinpoint their sources.

"How many you think, 5… 6?" Rick asked out loud knowing that unlike them their pursuers already knew where they were and could see them just fine. Tyler, who at this point was back to back with Rick now, pumped a round into his spas-12 shotgun before scanning the room looking for any telltale shadow that could signify their enemy's location.

Suddenly a pair of bright white eyes came into existence in front of Tyler then another… and another. Soon dozens of pairs of white eyes were staring at them from every direction.

"I think there's more than that." Tyler deadpanned.

The sound of excited chirping came from all around them. The earpiece in Rick and Tyler's ears translated it into a chorus repeating one word that made both shudder "Food"

Just after that a shadow shoot toward Rick so that now he could see a mouth full of sharp dagger like teeth.

"_Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkkkkk k!"_ Rick couldn't help repeat to himself as he brought the rifle he was carrying around and prepared for the fight of his life.

BANG! Rick fired a round directly into the set of oncoming jaws sending it's now deceased owner flying back into the darkness. Behind him Tyler shot off a round at a target approaching him spattering the things brains out of what little remained of its head and sending the body back as well before he readjusted his aim and pumped in a new round and repeating the process to a 2nd target to his right.

Rick caught movement to his left and quickly brought his weapon up and fired a round at a shadow, before being rewarded with a pained cry from its owner.

"We have to get out of here, there are too many!" Rick shouted as he popped another target that was moving to his right. Tyler, who had taken out another two targets and had just finished reloading, nodded before taking a hand and fishing out a canister from his left thigh pocket. Pulling a pin Tyler shouted "Look away!"

Just as Rick looked away from where Tyler had thrown the canister a bright flash accompanied by a small concussion came from where he had thrown the canister. Thanks to the brief flash of light both Tyler, who had also turned around to look away from where he had tossed the flash bang, and Rick where able to make out another door on the other side of the room where they had come in that could be pushed open. Without a second thought the two raced for it as the pained screams of their pursuers rang out from the effects of the flash bang.

When the two reached the door Rick who was slightly ahead of Tyler threw it open and the two glimpsed a sliver of light at the end of a corridor that shoed a set of stairs.

"Fucking go for it!" Tyler yelled as the two raced toward the stairs.

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs they saw that at the top was a metal door that was open and from which daylight shined threw. The two humans began to madly dash up the stairs the sounds of their pursuers reaching them coming down the corridor.

As the two made it to the doorway something jumped onto Tyler's back as he leaped forward threw the door closely followed by Rick who turned around and slammed the door shut then sliding a heavy looking bolt lock across and threw a latch in the wall locking it.

Turning around Rick was greeted with the sight of Tyler standing and breathing hard over a red colored dino with white eyes that had no pupils and would stand (if it wasn't currently on its back) at about 3 feet tall with sharp teeth. However the intimidation factor of the reptile was significantly reduced thanks to the machete sticking out of its chest.

The dino was letting out pained squawks as Tyler stepped over it before putting his shotgun in its mouth and pulling the trigger. "Yea, fuck you too." Tyler said out loud as he removed his machete from the now headless dino's chest.

Tyler looked over at Rick before giving a slight tired smile "Seriously… fuck Hatcheries" and without another word the two very tired humans began the walk home, without noticing the raptor hiding in the brush a ways away studying them with her amber eyes.

**Well that's Chapter 4 hope it met all your expectations.**

**Till next time stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**Early release baby! Another update for my wonderful readers! This story has more favorites than my other two stories so I'm much more inclined to update often. Anyway on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: A New Friend

: Angle's POV:

After the two humans had left the clearing Angel stepped out of the brush and examined the mystery dino. After giving an experimental sniff it suddenly dawned on her what this creature was.

"_A pale-eyed one!" _ Angel thought, stories of these creatures portrayed them as night stalkers and where whispered amongst the various raptor packs as hunters that preyed upon any raptors that wandered away from the nesting areas alone. It was also a great story to make sure hatchlings behaved. While she, like many other raptors, had herd the strange chirps in the night but she had never actually seen what caused them.

Angel regarded the pale-eyes for a moment before looking at the door one of the humans had locked. "_If the only the door I was at before and this one are the only ways for the pale-eyes to get out then…"_ Angel turned to the forest where the humans had disappeared. "_Those humans just stopped the threat of the pale-eyed ones." _Angel thought amazed that two humans could unknowingly cause such a big change on the island.

Angel gazed at the sun and noted its low position in the shy indicating that it was getting late. Deciding she should probably get back to her pack she started to make her own way home mentally telling herself to keep an eye on the humans that just did all of the dinosaurs on the island a favor.

: Meanwhile with Rick and Tyler:

"_I fucking hate the jungle!"_ Rick thought as another branch scratched his face.

Both he and Tyler where about half way to the bunker, but because of their fatigue they weren't being as careful as they usually would be.

In front of him Tyler was stumbling through the brush muttering cusses at all of the roots that nearly caused him to stumble.

Not only did they have a rather long walk to get to the compound but also their lengthy tour of said compound, the fight for their lives, the running for said lives, and now the long-ass walk back had caused even their impressive stamina to diminish to a point where the only thing keeping them going was the promise of a comfortable sleep in the bunker upon their return.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief when they stumbled upon a clearing they could take a short break in. Just as the two were about to sit down and rest their legs a deep sigh accompanied by a warm breeze hit them causing them to slowly turn to the cause. What greeted them was the sight of an adult male T-rex lying down in-front of the two humans gazing at them.

He had a very dark colored hide with a lighter version of the color on his underbelly. He had white claws and a scar running along from the middle of his spine on his back that circled around to a spot between the points of his collar bones which looked like a big hole was caused there. His big yellow eyes bored into the two humans' in-front of him.

: Tyler's POV:

"_Man, mother nature is being a bitch today!" _Tyler thought as he calmly whispered to Rick. "Don't move…his visions based on mov-"

"I already saw you move human; I can see and hear you." The T-rex said in a monotone voice.

"_Well shit, there goes that plan." _Tyler thought before he noticed that the T-rex hadn't attempted to attack them yet.

The T-rex regarded them for a while without moving. "Well… as interesting as it is that I can understand you could you please move along I'm not in the mood to eat or talk to you." The T-rex said in the same monotone as before.

"_I take it back, mother nature, I Love You!"_ Tyler mentally cheered in relief when suddenly Rick stepped forward and asked "What's wrong?"

Tyler looked at Rick in agitation "_Damn your sentimental side Rick he just told us he doesn't want to talk to us so let's not try and piss of the large carnivore with large teeth and is only, like… 15 feet away from us!"_ Tyler mentally scolded Rick.

The T-rex simply looked at Rick for a moment before replying "My family… my mate and son… their dead." The T-rex finished in a whisper.

That statement caused Tyler to look at the T-rex with a look of sympathy and understanding; after all he had lost the last of his family when his dad died, so he could defiantly understand what the guy was going through.

"What happened to them?" Rick asked.

"They were murdered by a rival, he was always jealous of what I had! A family, more strength, more hunting ability…he did it to get back at me the cur!" The T-rex finished in a roar that startled a number of birds into taking flight and causing Tyler to take a wary step back but Rick stood firm. The T-rex calmed down again before continuing. "I made it my purpose in life to hunt down the mongrel and kill him which I did, but now my life has no meaning so now I wait here to die and join my family."

"You can't just give up like this! You still can live a happy life!" Rick argued.

The T-rex chuckled "You remind me of my son always trying to cheer me up and argue with me when I was moody… but no human, this time I just wish to join my f- Arrgghhh!" The T-rex roared in pain as Rick stepped up and kicked him hard in the cloaca. (In zoological anatomy, a _cloaca_ is the posterior opening that serves as the only such opening for the intestinal, reproductive, and urinary tracts of certain animal)

Tyler's eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground. _"Oh fuck! That's it, we're dead. This is going to be hard to explain at the pearly gates, Hi my name's Tyler and I died because my friend walked up to a T-rex and kicked it, basically in the balls! They'll likely send me to hell on principle!"_ Tyler thought in a panic.

Before either Tyler or the T-rex could do anything more Rick spoke up. "Is this what your family would want? For you to just give up on living and lay around in sorrow waiting to die!" Rick shouted "No! They would want you to try and keep living and find happiness! If you're so concerned about having family then… well you said yourself that I remind you of your son so I'll be your family!" Rick finished.

Silence reigned around the clearing.

"… _What?" _Both Tyler and the T-rex thought.

The T-rex stood up and looked down at Rick below him a glint coming into his eyes.

"_Aaaaannnnnnndddd we're dead."_ Tyler thought morbidly as he heard the T-rex letting out a deep growl, however soon the growl turned into a sound that was like a chuckle and then full out laughter.

"Hahahahaha…Oh I like you human, very amusing." The T-rex said after it stopped laughing. "I suppose that my family would want me to keep living, for them as well as myself." The dino reasoned before leaning down so that he was lying down again. "Come on hop on, I'll give you a lift home."

"Tyler too?" Rick asked.

"…Who?" The T-rex looked over to see Tyler standing there and his eyes widened as if noticing him for the first time. "Oh yes didn't notice you there. Sure you hop on too."

"…_Fuck you." _ Tyler thought as he gave a glare to the T-rex but joined Rick in climbing onto the T-rex's back.

The T-rex stood and after some directions from Rick started walking toward the direction of the bunker "My name is Rick, Rick Stanton… yours?" Rick asked from the T-rex's back.

"Scar… so tell me what brings two humans here?" The now identified Scar asked.

"Well it all started when the ship we were on sank…" Rick began.

: Half hour later:

The two humans and one T-rex stood in-front of the bunker, Rick had spent the trip telling Scar about his and Tyler's stay on the island so far and about the ear pieces that allowed them to understand dino language as well as their mad dash to escape the strange dinos' in the compound.

They now stood outside the bunker after getting off Scar's back. Scar looked around the area. "Not bad… I may sleep here from now on…if that's alright with you." Scar asked gazing at Rick and Tyler.

"…Sure" Tyler said after giving it some thought. "_Not many dinos would try and approach a T-rex even one that was sleeping. Having him here could keep animals away!"_ He thought.

"Of course, feel free to crash here anytime you want." Rick answered before giving a yawn. "Well I'm tired I'm heading to bed see you in the morning." Rick said as he made his way to the door, unlocked it and walked inside.

: Scar's POV:

Scar laid down near a small stream that ran near the bunkers right side, the same one that Tyler and Rick fished from, and laid down to sleep before he noticed Tyler standing in-front of him looking him in the eye.

"Something you need?" Scar asked wondering what Tyler could want.

"I just wanted to tell you that Rick was serious about his offer to be your son. I can tell you could use someone like that and also he could use a father figure right now." Tyler paused looking back toward the bunkers entrance "I've done the best I can but I'm more of an older brother like figure at best and a somewhat dangerous stranger at worst. So for both your sakes, consider accepting his offer and treat him as a son. Just a suggestion." Tyler finished as he began to walk away.

Scar was shocked by the sincerity in Tyler's words. "_Maybe he is nicer than I originally thought."_ Scar thought before Tyler stopped and turned back around.

"Oh and if you ever try and harm Rick, I don't care how big you are, I will kill you and mount your head above the door as a warning to others." And with that Tyler walked to the door and went inside, closing it behind him and leaving Scar alone.

"…_Or maybe not."_ Scar thought before he shook it off as he laid his head down and drifted off to sleep.

**And that's Chapter 5 Wow I'm on a roll! If any of you guys were wondering what was up with the back to back updates it's because I am really motivated to write these stories…and I have to do something to occupy myself in the library because my roommate has a girlfriend over. Yes I'm saying these frequent updates you all enjoy are completely dependent on how often my roommate sleeps with his girlfriend, sad I know.**

**Anyway for those of you that are waiting for HumanxRaptor hang on in my stories it takes a while for love like that to happen but it will happen! Also if any of you were concerned about the large number of Raptors this will be addressed later in the story for it ****IS**** a problem.**

**Well till next time stay frosty and don't forget to review! After all your reviews keep me motivated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Adopting…By accident

**Before I begin their will be some young raptor speech in this chapter so spelling mistakes during when this is occurring are on purpose. On with the show.**

Chapter 6: Adopting…By accident

: Outcast pack nesting Grounds, 4 days later:

Angel woke up from another peaceful sleep which she had enjoyed the last four nights. Once she had arrived from following the humans four days ago she had been bombarded with questions about the human's presence on the island. Apparently Lucy had told the others about the humans she had met and expectedly many of her pack where concerned that the humans where to capture their young. Angel couldn't fault them for their concern, with the few number of young and the stories of young raptors disappearing they had heard from other packs they had valued reason to be worried.

Their fears however where lessened when Angel had told them how the two humans had basically rid them of the Pale-eyed ones by locking them inside a compound with no way out. The pack where ecstatic that they wouldn't have to listen to the frightening chirping that plagued them at night and the white eyes that they sometimes caught staring at them in the shadows. They had celebrated with a feast of freshly caught compys, during which they also officially welcomed Lucy to the pack. Their well-fed bellies helped lure the entire pack to sleep listening to the natural sounds of the jungle around them.

The next day however came around and their pack was facing a crisis. One of Abba's two hatchlings named Tiv had wandered away from the nest during the night. Abba was a wreck, staring sadly at her nest where just the night before Tiv had slumbered. Her remaining hatchling stood beside her chirping for her brother. Angel left two of the packs other females and Luck to console Abba and protect the nest site meanwhile Angel and the 5 other raptors made their way through the jungle following Tiv's trail.

: At the Bunker:

Tyler woke up groggily to another sunny day… in a predator infested hell hole of an island with little hope of escape, but it was a hell hole he had become accustomed to. While he prepared to leave he thought back on the events of the last four days. During this time Rick had often accompanied Scar when the T-rex went hunting, the two had hit it off right away and much to Tyler's relief had developed a father-son relationship that significantly helped their mind set. While the two were doing that Tyler had made a few trips back and forth from the complex they had barely escaped from and brought back more ammunition, an AK-47 assault rifle, and more documents about the goings-on on the island. Rick hadn't asked about what was on the documents either due to lack of interest or because of wanting to spend more time with Scar, however Tyler found them very interesting and enlightening. He also promised to bring some of them up to John Hammond if they managed to get off the island.

Tyler made his way outside the bunker and into the jungle to begin hunting noticing on the way that Scar was gone likely hunting again and that Rick was likely with him since he hadn't seen him in the bunker. Tyler made his way to a small river where he found a tree that gave him a good view of the shore and waited for something to come to drink.

: 30 minutes later:

Tyler was still waiting in the tree when he noticed something wash up on shore from the river; looking closer Tyler realized that it was a baby raptor.

The raptor had a tan hide except for its back that was a crimson red that ran from the base of its tail up to the top of its head. The raptor was very young only coming up to Tyler's calf when standing which right then it wasn't… instead it was lying motionless on the riverbank.

Tyler glanced around and deciding that the coast was clear climbed down the tree and made his way over to the dino. When he was next to it he crouched down and prodded it with a finger and much to his surprise it stirred before looking up at Tyler with half lidded eyes "Daddy?" it chirped in a weak male voice before falling back asleep due to exhaustion.

"_Poor little thing is exhausted and probably cold from the river and with it being cold-blooded and everything it'll likely die soon unless I help it."_ Tyler leaned his head back and groaned "_It just had to call me daddy didn't it…man I'm getting soft. Note to self: blame Rick for making me soft."_ He thought as he quickly gathered up the raptor after tucking in his shirt and placing the raptor between his under armor and the sweatshirt he had on so it could warm up faster. Tyler looked around "Where did this guy even come from?" he asked aloud before deciding to head back to the bunker and think about what to do.

On the way back to the bunker Tyler felt the little dino stir and peak its head out from the collar of his sweatshirt before looking up at him. "Who you? What your name? Where am I? It feel nice in here. You have food? I hungry. Where mommy Abba?" The baby raptor asked in an excited voice.

"Whoa, whoa easy there slow down, my name is Tyler and I'm human as for where you are I found you washed up on the river bank and I put you in my shirt to get you warm faster…what's your name?" Tyler asked after a moment of thought.

"Me named Tiv! Momma Abba and Pappa Luke talk bout human with Alpha Angel and new pack mate Lucy. Alpha Angel watches humans, don't know why… not for food me hope, big bro Tyler nice. Tiv no want eat. Big bro Tyler Tiv stay where it feel nice?" Tiv asked.

"Umm sure you can stay in the shirt, as for food I'll get you some in a bit, you like compys right?" Tyler asked to which Tiv gave an elated chirp "Yea! Compy, compy!"

"_Well that's a yes… and I'm big bro Tyler now?" _Tyler thought seeing Tiv's reaction before he remembered what Tiv said "_So this Alpha Angel has been watching us has she…it is a she right? Wonder if it's the same one we saw in the compound or the one Rick caught in the net?" _Deciding to question Tiv about this later the duo finally arrived at the bunker. Making his way in without setting off the traps Tyler made his way over to the food storage are and retrieved some of the compy meat they had in storage. "_We'll have to go hunting and catch a few more we're getting a little low." _Tyler thought as he cut the meat into small pieces and began to feed it to Tiv who happily ate it while staying in Tyler's shirt.

After the Tiv had eaten his fill Tyler decided to question him. "So Tiv where is your momma Abba?"

Tiv looked at him a moment before replying "Momma Abba at nest, me want to explore so left. Me got lost, fell into cold water. Can Tiv go home now Tiv miss Momma Abba, Pappa Luke, and sister Liz?" upon hearing this Tyler began asking Tiv what his home was like and threw some genius detective work on Tyler's part he discovered that the nest was about a two day tripe North.

Tyler looked at Tiv whose head was peeking out from his shirt and sighed "_Yep I am definitely getting soft."_ He thought as he wrote a note to Rick and placed it on the door to the bunker. After collecting some supplies he looked up at the sun he saw that it was still fairly early and thus he began his adventure of returning Tiv to the nest.

"Big bro Tyler, we there yet?" Tiv asked.

"_Fuck this is going to be a long trip" _Tyler thought as he cradled his new AK-47 and made his way into the jungle.

**And that's a wrap. This chapter was more of a set up for Tyler's adventure with Tiv. Hope you all enjoyed and please don't forget to review and tell me about what you liked it motivates me to write more.**

**Till next time stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Value of Family

**Hey all I know it's been awhile but I told you all upfront that I would likely update sporadically. However I enjoyed my little break and am now ready to get back into it, so here you go chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: The Value of Family

: With the Raptor Search Party:

: 5 hours earlier:

The Raptors where resigning themselves to the fact that Tiv was likely dead. They had searched with no signs of the hatchling. They had followed Tiv's trail to a river to a spot where the pack would use a fallen tree that reached across the river to cross only to find that said tree had collapsed. Even though they had hoped otherwise all had little doubt that Tiv had likely been on it when it collapsed.

Abba and her remaining hatchling where next to hysterics and seemed to be in depression ever since they had heard the news. Tiv's sister Flower cried herself to sleep alongside her mother with a noticeable space in the nest left unoccupied next to them.

The sight of the heartbroken mother and daughter filled the raptors with grief and they resolved to have one last search for Tiv.

: On the Islands Coast:

A boat sat anchored just off the coast nearby a group of 6 people stood gazing at the jungle in front of them. The group was comprised of burly men with camouflage jackets and pants, every single one of them had some form of fire arm and enough ammo to wage a small war. Behind them sat a few empty cages that they had just finished unloading from the ship. On their jackets was the word INGEN in bold yellow letters.

The group had landed on the island the day before with simple orders from their employers capture a dino at any cost. The pay for this particular job was two million US dollars… each.

"Let's get on with it." One of the hunters said in a gruff voice. The rest of the group nodded and made their way into the jungle disappearing amongst the trees.

: Current time:

: With Tyler and Tiv:

"Must…not…strangle…little…annoyance!" Tyler tried to control himself from attempting to murder Tiv who had asked if 'they were there yet' for the 57 time in the last hour.

The human and baby raptor had been walking for a few hours now with the only form of communication being Tiv asking "Are we there yet?" and Tyler responding with a "No" every time while trying to get through the dense foliage of the jungle and ignore the bugs that bit him constantly. Normally Tyler wouldn't have been bothered by these things however the constant questions from the little raptor that currently rested inside his pack and whose head was sticking out to observe the scene around him, was frying Tyler's nerves. The only thing at this point that was keeping Tyler sane was the knowledge that they were getting fairly close to Tiv's packs nesting area… according to Tiv.

"Hey big bro Tyler…?" Tiv said in a questioning voice like he was about to ask a question.

"_I swear for the love of god… if he asks 'if we are there yet' one more time…"_

"Are we there yet?"

"_That's it! He's a shish kabob!" _ Tyler snapped however before he could turn around to confront the little dino Tiv seemed to sniff the air before shouting.

"Pack! Pack! I smell pack, Alpha Kara and new friend Lucy close!" Tiv announced happily

"_Thank God!"_ Tyler thought in jubilation at the prospect of Tiv not asking if they were there yet again. Tyler turned to Tiv and addressed him "How close are they to us?" Tyler asked.

Tiv sniffed the air a bit more before replying "Where here but moving away…that way!" Tiv announced pointing his snout off to Tyler's left.

"Well we better catch up to them then huh." Tyler announced as he redoubled his efforts to make progress in the direction Tiv had indicated.

: With Outcast search party 1 hour earlier:

Angel, Lucy, Luke, Sawtooth, and the two other female pack members Mist and Star had been searching for Tiv for 4 hours after leaving the nesting area. Currently the group was resting before they would resume the search.

Lucy felt like her powerful legs where as stiff as the branches of a tree, her dark white hide had never been useful at blending in so she had never been called to hunt much and was thus not as fit as other raptors. She gazed at her reflection in her reflective black claws and saw how tired she was her white hide was marred by scratches here or there from running through the brush and not being careful and although they wouldn't scar they were still irritating, all in all she looked tired although this didn't take away the fact that among raptors she was considered a beauty. Lucy looked up from gazing at her reflection and took a moment to regard her new pack mates who were resting around her.

Angel sat 5 yards to her left resting her powerful and sleek green and black striped figure, seemingly, untouched by their prolonged venture through the jungle. Lucy had noticed that out of all the raptors there Angel was defiantly the most fit, here powerful frame showing strength while still being sleek in appearance which was proved to be a testament to how quickly she moved through the brush agilely avoiding branched and roots that the others could not. Her amber colored eyes where closed taking a short reprieve before they continued the search.

Across from Lucy and facing away from her was Sawtooth who was cuddling next to Mist his mate. Sawtooth had a brown hide and tan underbelly his teeth had a jagged appearance to them for which he was named. He was the youngest member of the Outcast pack at around 15 in raptor years but was defiantly the most energetic, not including Tiv.

His mate Mist was one of the most docile raptors Lucy had ever known, she was always friendly and had a very soothing and calm personality which was complemented by her dark blue hide and teal colored eyes. Although she and Sawtooth where technically mates they hadn't mated yet due to Sawtooth's young age.

A little a ways from them was Star who was mates with Adam and the last female member of the pack. Star had a dull grey colored hide that was common amongst many raptors but the trait that made her stand out was her bright yellow eyes that seemed to radiate warmth but scared the dung right out of you if you saw them staring at you from the jungle at night.

Shifting her gaze to her immediate right Lucy's heart ached at the sight of Luke. Luke was sprawled out a little further out from the others gazing forlornly out at the jungle as if hoping his missing son Tiv would leap out of the jungle, run up and nuzzle him. He had a dark blue hide and white underbelly but the blue had seemingly lost most of its luster and his green eyes showed the inner turmoil and anguish he felt.

Deciding to try and relieve some of the raptors misery Lucy spoke up "Don't worry Luke we'll find him." Lucy spoke in a soothing voice.

Luke turned to Lucy and gave the raptor equivalent of a small smile "I hope so Lucy, it's just… you should have seen how happy and overjoyed Abba was when two of our eggs hatched. With the way things were going with the low amount of eggs that hatch every mating season and year after year of our clutches being… failures, we had given up hope that we would be able to raise our own young." Unnoticed by the two Angel seemed to flinch, Luke continued "I had started to think that maybe it was me… was I not doing something right, was it somehow my fault that we had no young! My doing that caused Abba and the rest of the pack to work to provide the best conditions for hatching our eggs, for my mate to get her hopes up only to see her crushing disappointment when it was all for not." At this point Luke closed his eyes at the pain of those memories.

After a while he continued "Then one day it finally happened, we had been blessed with two hatchlings… a little boy Tiv and a little girl Flower. Oh you should have seen the joy in Abba's eyes that first day as she nuzzled them! We finally had a family and we thought things where perfect, then this, one of our hatchlings just…gone. The look of Abba's when she realized…" Luke looked down and closed his eyes again to control his raging emotions before looking up with determination in his eyes "I can't let my mate experience more anguish Lucy; I have to find my son." Luke's voice changed to one of determination.

Lucy let a sense of relief wash over her as Luke seemed to fill with a new sense of purpose. Suddenly she felt something fast collide with her side accompanied by a sharp sting on her left flank.

Attempting to get up she was floored by a sense of wariness that seemed to flood her system and prevent her from moving feeling her eyes close against her will she heard a loud bang and the sound of Angel's shout.

"Sawtooth!"

**Well that's it for chapter 7 hope you all enjoyed. For those of you that are wondering about Rick and Scar don't worry I will spend time with them but only after Tyler's adventure. I don't know when the next update will be as I have two other stories that I need to update before this I do another update for this one. So until then stay frosty and don't forget to review!**

**Oh and here is a little character profile for those that are interested. I will be putting one on all the new chapters.**

**Name: Angel**

**Age (in raptor years): 25**

**Appearance: **Has a dark green hide with a tan underbelly. Her hide has black diamond shaped streaks that go across her back. She has amber colored eyes that hold intelligence and strength.

**Behavior: **Although the best fighter and hunter in the pack she is very caring and motherly to her pack mates. Takes her job as alpha seriously and does all she can to protect her pack mates.

**Note:** Although she doesn't show it she does wish to have a family of her own but puts the happiness and welfare of her pack first.

**Name: Scar**

**Age (In T-Rex time): 41**

**Appearance: **Has very dark colors with a lighter color on its underbelly. Very white claws and a scar running along from the middle of his spine on his back and circles around to a spot between the point of his collar bones and looks like a big hole there. Has big yellow eyes that can bore into anything.

**Behavior: **Plays the part of a loving father. Scar will protect his family even at cost of his own life. He tends to sleep most of the time through. He absolutely hates being woken up by Rick's methods.

**Note: **Scar's family was killed by an old rival T-Rex, which hated him for just existing and because Scar bested him at everything, even having a family.


	8. Chapter 8: A False Hope of Rescue

**Well here it is Chapter 8, hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A False Hope of Rescue

"_Just…a little…further"_ Tyler thought as he made his way through the jungle toward where Tiv could smell his pack went. As the pair made their way through the dense foliage a gust of wind brought anew scent to both Tiv and Tyler that made the both of them stop for a second before Tyler quadrupled his efforts, crashing through the jungle to make it to the pack, after all the coppery scent of blood is not one that can be confused after being exposed to it as long as Tyler has.

In his mad dash Tyler suddenly found himself in a clearing about 20 feet in diameter, however it was the scene within the clearing that captured the pair's attention.

"S-Sawtooth." Tiv said in a stunned and grieving voice as they regarded the remains of a single male raptor before them. The brown hided raptor's body was covered in his own blood which was not surprising since the left of his chest looked like it had imploded.

"Stay here for a sec." Tyler said as he gently took Tiv from his pack and placed him on the ground at the clearings edge then made his way over to the body. Upon inspecting the body Tyler instantly knew a few things; one that whatever killed the raptor wasn't another dino as the wound didn't look like it had been made by either tooth or claw. Second, the raptor had been flung a short distance by an impact as the raptor hadn't landed correctly and broken one of its arms. Lastly the raptor had not died immediately and suffered for a few seconds from a broken arm as well as no lungs or liver and a completely exposed chest as the heart, vertebra, and head where all undamaged which unfortunately suggested the raptor lived for a few seconds before expiring.

"_Poor bastard"_ Tyler thought, feeling sympathy for the dead creature. As he observed the area around the body he noticed that the raptor and a few others had been resting here based on the grass being pressed down where they had laid. From the traces they had been abused and had been taken out rather quickly by what Tyler knew was a group of at least 4 humans judging by the boot prints. It was then that Tyler noticed the drag marks indicating that the humans had taken all but one of the animals. The one they hadn't taken was apparently left to dye as Tyler could see a trail leading into the brush that indicated the raptor had broken its leg and had dragged itself away in the direction Tiv had said his packs nesting area was, however Tyler doubted the raptor would make it.

"Tiv hop back in." Tyler called to Tiv who slowly made his way over to Tyler while casting sorrow filled glances at the body of his deceased pack mate before crawling into Tyler's pack which he had lowered to allow him access. With Tiv securely in place Tyler put his pack back on and made his way back into the brush following the injured raptor "_First I'll return Tiv and then I'll track down these guys and see about getting me and Rick off this island."_ Tyler thought as he made his way through the brush quickly in pursuit of the wounded raptor. Suddenly Tyler felt a wetness hitting the back of his neck, casting a glance over his shoulder Tyler saw Tiv with his head poking out of his pack looking forward and with a clear substance coming from his eyes.

Turning back to look where he was going Tyler couldn't help but think about the sight he just saw _"Huh… I didn't know dinos could cry."_

: With Rick and Scar:

Rick was having an amazingly good day. Why you may ask, well first he could ride around on Scar's back so he didn't have to struggle through the jungle … which was awesome. Secondly he was learning from Scar who was teaching him how to identify all the different dinosaur tracks where and where all the different dino's territory was so Rick wouldn't get killed by accidently walking into a raptor packs territory…which was awesome. He was also benefiting from the perks of having a T-rex as a father-like figure meaning no dino's would fuck with him when Scar was nearby…which was really awesome. Rick hoped Tyler was enjoying himself as much as he was but somehow doubted that was the case.

Yep, right now Rick's life was good until he and scar stumbled upon a footprint that Rick didn't need Scar's help to identify. The size 13 hiking boot was easily distinguishable in the mud heading in the direction of a known herbivore waterhole. Since Scar couldn't go anywhere without alerting practically anything of his approach and Rick not wanting to scare his potential rescuers away, Scar waited in a clearing as Rick followed the track into the jungle.

: Back with Tiv and Tyler:

Tyler had been following the injured raptor's trail for 15 minutes before finding the raptor resting in a clearing. The raptor had a dull grey hide and bright yellow eyes; it also had a gash along its left leg that looked broken. The raptor was currently lying down likely too tired to continue on the injured leg.

As Tyler inspected the raptor from the brush surrounding the raptors clearing he felt the wind shift to where he was now up wind of the raptor who took a sniff of the air before it's eyes widened then quickly snapped shut as the raptor remained perfectly still with its eyes closed but still tense.

"_Cleaver girl is trying to lure me out by playing dead."_ Tyler thought in admiration at how quickly the raptor had come up with its plan "_Allen Grant was right these things are god dam smart."_ Tyler made his way into the clearing but before he could address the raptor Tiv decided to intervene.

"_Aunt Star!" _Tiv shouted as Tiv jumped out of Tyler's pack and ran to the injured Raptor now identified as Star.

Startled by the sound of Tiv's voice Stars eyes shot open as her head turned to see Tiv jump from the humans pack and run toward her. "T-Tiv!? Where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you?" The female raptor said as Tiv came up and nuzzled snouts with her.

"I fell in water. I swam for really long time then big bro Tyler came and saved me. He made me all warm and fed me compy! I love compy!" Tiv said as he soon went into a rant about how much he loved compy that the older raptor and Tyler only half listened to as they were busy inspecting each other.

The two continued to stare at each other before Tyler gave a half wave "Uh…yo?" **(…What, what would you say to raptor who was staring at you!)** Silence descended on the clearing as Tiv was now looking between the raptor and human. Suddenly Star's head shoot back "It talks!"

"Yes and Tiv likes compy, now that everything obvious has been stated can we get to the part where I check your leg?" Tyler replied in a bored but serious voice.

"It can understand us!" Star exclaimed.

"I thought we were done stating the obvious?" Tyler said in a dead pan.

Star's posture shifted as she readied herself to try and protect Tiv from the human as best as her injured condition would allow. "Tiv get back this human will kill you!" She commanded the hatchling.

"No he won't! Big bro Tyler saved Tiv he won't hurt Tiv because we family!" Tiv said in a cheerful voice.

"No Tiv he's a human, they will wait till you are tired then will kill you like they did Sawtooth!" Star shouted as tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the mention of her dead pack-mate.

However Tiv walked between her and Tyler, who hadn't moved throughout this whole exchange before replying. "No Big bro Tyler not like other human's, big bro Tyler no hurt Sawtooth. Tyler best big bro ever, he good human!" The baby raptor said in defense of his friend likely thinking that he was protecting his 'big bro' completely unaware that Tyler could kill them both with two shoots from his shotgun.

Star regarded the human for a few moments before seeming to relax slightly "…Fine, but I will be watching you human!" Star hissed to which Tyler gave a nod before slowly approaching the raptor to examine her leg.

Star tensed as the human approached and bent down to examine her wound. She felt her hid tingle at the alien feeling of his hands running over her leg examining the severity of the injury. After a bit the human looked up from his examination to observe the clearing they were in.

"Well, thankfully it's not broken just badly sprained your lucky though, if you manage to stay off of it for a while it will be heal in a week or two." Tyler said as he looked about the clearing before finding a fallen tree branch and ripping one of his sleeves off fashioned a make shift splint. "You will be defenseless out in the open like this we need another raptor to carry you back to your nest as I don't think that splint will hold your weight if you attempt to stand on your leg. How close are we to your nest?" Tyler asked Star.

"… It's not far, a little bit in that direction." Star said pointing her snout to the east. "However I can't make it there on my leg, it's also too dangerous for Tiv to go alone and you can't go there because the pack would rip you to pieces. We have to save the others!" Star resolved.

"Don't you mean I have to save the others?" Tyler said in a resigned voice only to see the two raptors confused looks before explaining "You can't go anywhere with your leg like that and I don't think heading into what I suspect is a poachers camp with a baby raptor is a good idea for said baby raptors safety. So yes, I have to save you friends." Tyler explained before he stood up and stretched a bit before addressing them. "Stay in the clearing I'll be back with you pack mate…hopefully." Tyler declared as he turned around slinging his pack over his shoulders and readying his SPAS-12 shotgun.

Star watched in amazement as the human that was risking his life to help herself and her pack disappeared into the jungle.

**And that is chapter 8, as some of you may have noticed I've set Rick on a collision course with the poachers as well as Tyler. Sorry it's a bit late but I've had to study for finals. **

**So until next time stay frosty and don't forget to review!**

**Here are some OC bio's:**

**Name:** Sawtooth

Age: 19

Appearance: Brown Hide, Tan underbelly

Bio: Youngest Adult Raptor in the outcast pack specializes in combat. Is usually upbeat and optimistic, is also fiercely protective of the pack.

**Name:** Rick Stanton

Age: 17 about to be 18

Appearance: Thin from working through the jungle and muscular up to the point of showing. White skin but pale for trying to stay in the dark and shadows. He has silvery white hair which is long and unkempt where it can cover his black reddish eyes. Found a black raincoat that covers him like a cloak, another reason he's pale, but wears it outside. He found some special armor that keeps him slightly silent and can protect him from a number of scratches he found in an abandoned facility.

Weapons: Always have a modern style bow and will also carry a rifle for protection.

Behavior: Rick usually keeps to himself, but maybe can open up to those very close to him. He likes to stick to the shadows while hunting. He knows a lot of skills needed to survive and will not hesitate to use them, even killing. Rick tries to see the whole situation before acting and only shows emotion when needed.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting The Pack

Chapter 9- Meeting the Pack

: With Rick:

Rick couldn't believe what he was seeing, in front of him, standing at the edge of a large clearing where two humans! Both of the humans where armed with high powered rifles and where dressed in fatigues and facing away from him. One was covering the other while he looked through a pair of binoculars at the large river that passed through the clearing where herds of herbivores where grazing.

Deciding to confront the two Rick stepped out of the woods behind them, causing the two to spin around drawing their weapons, however they stopped themselves from firing when they saw another human standing before them.

Rick tried to reassure them "Hey am I glad to see you, it has been a long time since I have seen a friendly face!" Rick said with a small smile as he held his gun with one hand pointing into the air while holding the other hand up to show he wasn't a threat. His attempt failed.

"Drop the gun! Hands where we can see them!" One of the two humans yelled as both of them raised their rifles and took aim at Rick's chest. Rick obeyed and dropped the rifle he had been carrying, while also noticing the INGEN logo's on the side of the humans' fatigues. As soon as he noticed the logo his demeanor changed.

"_Why the hell is INGEN here?"_ Rick thought as he carefully regarded the two INGEN workers that cautiously made their way over to him. Once they were close enough one of them kicked Ricks rifle away so he wouldn't be able to grab it. The other then closed the distance between him and Rick the kneed him in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him and collapse to the ground, where the INGEN employee grabbed him and threw him into a nearby tree. As Rick tried to regain his senses the INGEN employee tied him to the tree before his partner lowered his gun, now feeling confident that Rick posed no threat.

One of the two men approached Rick and grabbed him by his hair. "Who are you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Rick Stanton" Rick replied

"What are you doing here?" The man asked while pulling Ricks hair, sending the message that Rick shouldn't lie.

"I had a boating accident two and a half months back. Benn here ever since." Rick replied.

The man seemed to regarded him for a while before asking in a cold voice "Is there anyone else here?"

Rick was not going to answer but then he felt something that caused him to smile "Yea my father figure is here with me."

"Where is he?" The man bellowed before striking Rick with the butt of his rifle, creating a cut on Rick's cheek. Rick grunted in pain before he felt another tremor… much closer than the last.

Rick gave a small smile "Oh he's close and he won't be too happy when he sees me tied up and injured."

The man that had been interrogating him gave a smirk "What could one man-" the man started to say before he was interrupted by his partner "Did you feel that?"

Not a second later the trees fifty yards away parted to reveal none other than Scar in all his seven ton, 13 foot tall glory. Scar saw the three humans noticed and noticed the blood on Rick's cheek. Suddenly Scar leveled a glare at the other two humans that could melt tank armor with the amount of fiery hate they held within them.

"Don't move" The INGEN employee that had been interrogating Rick whispered. "Its vision is based on movement."

Just then Scar drew his head back and released a bellowing roar of "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" directly at the two INGEN employees who only heard the defining roar of one of the most feared dinos on the island.

Rick smiled at what Scar had shouted before turning back to the two humans and said "My father figure says hello..." To which the two humans looked at him in shocked disbelief which was interrupted by a shorter roar from Scar "NOW!"

Rick smirked again at the two INGEN employees and, in the coldest voice he could muster, said "… and goodbye." Just as Rick finished saying this Scar started running toward the two men who tried to run but didn't make it.

One was cursed under Scars left foot, killing him instantly. This left Rick's interrogator to scramble another five feet before Scar's jaws descended and bit the entire top portion of the man from the stomach up. The man was then lifted screaming in pain into the air where Scar shook him around a few times, tearing the man apart and ripping him in half sending blood and guts everywhere. Scar threw what was left of the man into the jungle and then gave a victorious roar into the sky.

"_Bad…ass." _ Rick thought as he watched the spectacle. His attention was then caught by the sight of approaching storm clouds blowing in from the coast. Deciding it would be best to hurry home Rick called over to Scar who was walking back to him "Sooo… how do I get out of these ropes?"

: With Tyler:

Tyler crouched on top of a small hill overlooking the camp the poachers where using. Above him the storm clouds released gallon upon gallon of water down to the island below, already Tyler was soaked to the bone and although he should have been freezing he didn't feel cold.

Tyler was in what he could only describe as the hunter mode, a state of being where he mentally blocked off all other distractions and focused solely on a single task. The current task that Tyler was occupied with was carful regarding and assessing the camp below him.

The camp had three large tents in the center of the camp that where surrounded by metal cages of various sizes on the North, East, and south sides of the camp. The west side was the beach along with a patrol boat that was anchored close to the beach, probably used to evacuate quickly if they needed to escape the camp. The cages seemed to have been arranged in three different rows around the camp, most of them where empty however from where Tyler crouched he could make out what looked to be three cages that where occupied based on the varying noises coming from the camp and when one of the patrolling poachers would look in to them at their occupants. From what Tyler could hear he could hear one of them was a Stegosaurus.

The poachers themselves where mostly centered around the camp. One of them was working the radio in one of the large open tents, Tyler decided to call him Techy. Another poacher was standing behind him and giving directions making Tyler believe him to be the leader of the group, because of his bald head Tyler called him Chrome-Dome. There was one man in another smaller tent that was used as the groups sleeping area, he was lying on a cot getting some shut eye, Tyler called him sleeper. One man was on the patrol boat smoking, Tyler thus called him Smoker. There were two other poachers that were patrolling the camp individually one of them Tyler called Sniper because he was carrying a Dragunov sniper rifle, and the other he called Country because of the cowboy hat he wore.

"_Looks like I will have to go down there and find them." _Tyler thought as he couldn't tell which cage held the raptors. Without a second thought Tyler began to make his way down toward the camp.

: Lucy's POV:

The first thing Lucy was aware of was the concerned voice of Angel trying to rouse her. "Lucy…Lucy wake-up!"

Lucy slowly was able to open her eyes to see the concerned look of her new alpha Angel staring down at her. "Come on you have to get up, humans have captured us." Angel told her causing Lucy's body to kick start and her senses come back to her. Lucy looked at the cage she and the rest of her pack mates were trapped in.

The cage itself stood at 8 feet tall and 8 feet wide, it was big enough that all her pack mates and her could fit inside although there wasn't much room to walk around. The cages walls were grey and solid on three sides with bars at the side that opened up, however the spaces between the bars where too small for a raptor to fit its head through. Looking around Lucy noticed that two of her pack mates were missing.

"Where are Star and Sawtooth?" Lucy asked.

Angel looked down with a sorrow filled look in her eye "Star was injured in the humans ambush; they left her to die in the jungle. Sawtooth…Sawtooth didn't make it." Angel said in a pained voice at the loss of one of her pack mates. Lucy glanced over at Mist who was in the corner of the cage staring at the ground and not reacting to anything that was happening. Before Lucy could go over and try to console her rattling was heard from the direction of the cage bars.

Lucy, Angel, and Luke who was standing beside Angel turned to see a human standing in front of the bars giving a smug smirk at the raptors. "I can't believe I was worried about coming to this island." The human stated which surprised the raptors as they could understand what he was saying. "I heard all this talk about the big scary dinosaurs and especially about the super dangerous velocoraptor, but look at you lot now! You aren't so scary now and I killed that other raptor friend of yours no problem in the clearing!" The male human boasted.

Mist's head suddenly shoot up with a look of rage set on her features. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM! I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING HIM!" She shouted as she threw herself at the bars of the cage.

The human simply laughed at the enraged raptors attempts at killing him. "Stop you screeching lizard, you can't touch me because you're in there and I'm out here and that cage will make sure you can never get to me." The human said before a new voice originated behind him "But I can".

Before the man could turn to find the one that spoke the raptors saw another human seem to materialize out of the shadows from between two containers and grab the man's mouth to silence him before plunging a large blade threw the man's back to come out his chest. **(FAR CRY 3 STYLE BITCHES!)**

: Normal POV:

The poacher tried to scream in pain as he clutched at the machete blade protruding from his chest but his screams where muffled by the hand over his mouth. Suddenly the hand pulled him down at the same time that the machete was removed. The hand brought him down to the ground on his back, above him he saw the dark outline of a human clutching a machete in the air aimed down at him before the shadowy figure plunged it into his throat and severing his windpipe.

As the man tried futile to breath he subconsciously noticed that the figure had removed the hand over his mouth and stood over him. The last thing he saw a face that was briefly illuminated by the first lightning strike of the storm above them, and the eyes of his killer that showed a glint of pleasure at his death then he knew no more.

Tyler watched as the last of life left the man he called Country as lightning flashed off to the right and the boom of thunder resounded off the camp as if signaling his first human kill. At this point Tyler expected some remorse to come into his mind like many people said happens, but it never did the only thing he felt was how surprisingly easy it was to till the man. Shaking the feeling off Tyler pulled his machete out of the dead mans throat before tuning to the cage with the raptors in it.

Lucy and her pack could only stand there silently and stare at this human that had come out off nowhere and killed the other. The human took it's blade from the others neck and looked over at the raptors. The two groups stared at each other for a while before the human broke the silence.

"Uhhh…Yo?"

**And that is chapter nine! Finally done! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time stay frosty and don't forget to review!**

**Character bios:**

**Name: **Tyler Coombs

**Age: **20

**Appearance: **Tyler is well toned muscle wise from a very active lifestyle. He is 6'0 cuacasion with a slight tan. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a camouflage sweatshirt and camo paints or a black under armor T-shirt with camo paints and a black baseball hat.

**Behavior: **Tyler's mental state is somewhat questionable as he shows little sense of self preservation. However for reasons that are as of yet unknown he is trying to survive. He is protective of Rick and may blame himself for getting him in this situation. He is usually cold and calculating, showing little to no empathy or pity however recently that is beginning to change. Tyler is an experienced survivalist from numerous amounts of time outdoors hunting and living off the land with his father. He has no remaining family since his father's death.

**Name: **Lucy

**Age: **18 (in raptor years)

**Appearance:** She is a dark white raptor with a gray underbelly. Her claws were pure black and reflective. Her eyes are sliver and seem to hold a lot of wisdom. The most gruesome thing to see on her is a large scar running from her right eye to the left to the front most part of her head one inch wide.

Behavior: Keeps things bottled up in her, sometimes releases it in anger. Looks at her reflection in her claws from time to time.


	10. Chapter 10: The Raid

Chapter 10- The Raid

: Tyler's POV:

Tyler could not believe it, his first encounter with a pack of raptors that weren't trying to kill him and his opener was yo!? "_I need to work on my social skills."_ Tyler thought as he searched Country's body and found a set of keys. Looking up he saw that the raptors where still staring at him without moving. Tyler steadily approached the cage and tried the keys only to find that none of them worked. "Damn none are the right key." Tyler cursed silently.

"One of the other humans had it." A female voice spoke up in front of him from the cage. Looking up Tyler came face to snout with a raptor that was inches from his face. _"I didn't even hear her move."_ Tyler thought impressed as he regarded the female raptor before him in detail.

The raptor was an adult that probably would be in her mid-twenties if she was human based on the fact that she didn't have any of the wrinkled hide around the arms that occurred when a raptor reached mid-life. Her hid was dark green with a tan underbelly and black streaks that went across her back. She had a very sleek appearance indicating she was likely very agile and fast but also had excellent muscle stricter which indicated she was also fairly strong to. The other raptors seemed to give her some distance which seemed to indicate that she was the packs alpha.

Remembering Tiv's long rant about his pack Tyler realized this must be "Alpha Angel", Tyler could only agree with his assessment as this raptor was one of the most intimidating ones he had ever seen on the island. Tyler looked up at the raptors eyes which where an amber color and was taken by surprise by what he saw in them. Tyler believed one could tell that a lot from one's eyes and what Tyler saw in this particular pair was a deep protectiveness, likely for her pack, as well as some loneliness which was almost hidden but what mesmerized Tyler was the last and most prominent attribute he saw in her gaze. What he saw was a burning desire to live that seemed to be like a giant bonfire and brought a light and intensity to her gaze that made Tyler brake away eye contact.

"Did you see which one?" Tyler asked as he gazed down at the keys he pocketed trying to avoid the females gaze. Tyler remembered that he once held a similar look in his eyes when he had a reason to look forward to the next day, however now his eyes held a cold hollowness that had taken him unprepared when he had glanced at his reflection in a puddle while out hunting. The reason he couldn't bring himself to have eye contact with the raptor in front of him was a feeling of shame and inferiority that he felt toward himself when under the gaze of the raptor before him.

Tyler heard a gasp from one of the other raptors in the cage before Angel spoke in an unsure voice. "You understand what I'm saying?"

Tyler gave a nod while tapping the device he and Rick both had a copy of. "Yea with some help, but more of that later which human had the key to your cage?" He asked while turning to look at the interior of the camp.

Angel gave a nod "He was tall but lacked any fur on his head."

Tyler gave a nod _"Alright Mr. Chrome-Dome it is then."_ He thought as he readied his shotgun and sheathed his machete. Without turning around Tyler spoke over his shoulder. "Be back if a bit be ready to leave quickly." Tyler announced before he took off at a jog to the center of the camp.

: Angel's POV:

The human took off toward the center of the camp after promising to be back. Angel turned to her pack mates "Alright you heard him be ready to go when he gets back."

"Why should we trust him, he's human, one of them. They killed Sawtooth we should just kill him and the rest of his kind." Stated Mist from her corner of the cage.

Angel rounded on her "We have to trust him, he is one of the ones that ended the terror of the pale-eyed one's. He has shown that he is not with these humans, just look at the body in-front of the cage if you need a reminder of that!" Angel snapped causing Mist to lower her head with a whimper. Angel relaxed at seeing Mist cower. She hadn't meant to be as aggressive as she had just been and had to remind herself that humans had just killed Mist's mate, she had a right to be upset.

Angel sighed "I know you are upset Mist but you can't judge all human based on the actions of a few. If this was the case then the humans should be able to kill all of us for when the black stripes killed all those humans in the tall grass all those years ago." Angel stated as she regarded Mist's reaction.

Mist looked deep in thought before she looked up again "You are correct alpha Angel I apologize for my comment, but how do we know he will release us."

Lucy who had remained silent spoke up "He was one of the humans that caught me in the human building than let me go, I think he will keep his word."

The pack reluctantly agreed before turning back to the cage door and waiting for the human. After waiting 10 minutes they were beginning to question wither or not the human had decided to leave them when that heard shouts gunshots, and the bellow of a Stegosaurus on a rampage. "It looks like the human is attempting to-" Angel was cut off when a loud roar echoed throughout the area that sent a chill of fear down the packs spines. The roar belonged to the Spinosaurus feared predator on the island, Angel could only pray the human hurried or all of them would be dead.

: With Tyler:

Things had officially gone to FUBAR for Tyler. He had taken out the other sentry Sniper silently and had crept closer to the main camp but couldn't find an opening to take any of the remaining poachers out without alerting the others. He had made his way over the other cages and discovered two other dinos had been caught. One was like he thought a Stegosaurus who he believed to be male he unlocked it's cage and moved on to the next dino that turned out to be a young Parasaurolophus around a teenager in human terms of age.

He had approached the female dino and inspected her, she came up to his shoulders when on all fours and had a pink coloration on its crest along with a light blue down its back with the rest being a dark grey. As Tyler approached he had witnessed the young dino apparently asleep when she had heard him approach and open her eyes. The emerald orbs that regarded him at first had held fear and curiosity however as Tyler explained that he was releasing her she thanked him profusely before shuffling off into the woods.

Then thing went to shit, Tyler had again snuck close to the center of the camp and again after seeing no opening decided "screw it" and simply walked out into the opening. The poachers had simply watched in stunned silence as Tyler walked up to Chrome-Dome and shot him point blank with his shotgun.

Tyler had fully expected to be blown apart in the next few seconds but apparently Mother Nature finally decided to give him a break in the form of a pissed off Stegosaurus. The Stegosaurus came from between two cages and charged right through the camps communications tent sending Techy running for his life only to be killed by a spiked tail that impaled his body and then flung it over some cages.

Taking advantage of the distraction Tyler leaned down over Chrome-Dome's body and after a short search found a set of keys. With only two poachers left being Sleeper and Smoker who was on the boat Tyler made his way over to the largest tent in the area to see if he could find any useful supplies. Once in he had been surprised to see the large form of a Spinosaurus held down by large metal beams controlled by an electronic lock.

Tyler knew, he just knew that what he did next was probably the most inspired act of stupidity ever conceived by man… he unlocked and retracted the metal pylons by inserting a key from the set he got from Chrome-Dome and pressing a green button on the electronic control mechanism began the process of retracting the beams.

However Tyler didn't stick around he had quickly made his way over to a set of supply creates when he had heard the sound of gunfire from his right. Diving behind a small 4 foot high metal create Tyler realized that Smoker had decided to get into the fight and was opening up with a .50 Caliber machine gun from the safety of the patrol boat. As round impacted all around the supply creates Tyler remembered a memory from his childhood.

: Flashback:

A six year old Tyler sat down in a clearing in the woods, before him stood a large man that had been teaching him survival tips for the past week. The man was an acquaintance of his dad and had offered to look after Tyler for a week while his dad was hunting in Africa. The man's name was Chayton **(Shout out to fellow badass Chayton created by ****old chuck****)** and he was into country music particularly Johnny Cash who Tyler had been forced to at least appreciate as he wasn't really into country.

"Now remember Tyler…" Chayton had lectured "…the key to any survival situation is an understanding of your surroundings. Take the time to see what you can use around you because nine times out of ten there is something nearby that can help you survive."

: End Flashback:

Tyler, remembering the advice glanced around the supply containers and saw his salvation. No more than 10 feet away propped up against another create was an RPG, likely brought for use against some of the larger dinos on the island. However Tyler couldn't get to it while Smoker was shooting that .50 cal at him.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the camp and the large tent was ripped off the ground as the Spinosaurus stood to its feet. Smoker seeing this alpha predator get to its feet adjusted his aim to the dino when he saw it bit down on Sleeper who had just emerged from between two cages, bisecting him at the waist.

: Current Time:

Tyler seeing his chance lunged toward the RPG before grabbing it and removing the safety pin. Setting it on his shoulder Tyler looked down the weapon as he aimed it at the patrol boat where Smoker was laying into the Spino causing it to roar in pain from the barrage of lead. Tyler steadied his aim and then pulled the trigger. Smoker turned just in time to see Tyler aiming the RPG at him and then a plume of smoke came from the back of the weapon as the rocket propelled grenade shoot out toward him. Before he could bring himself to try and escape the projectile the round impacted the patrol boat near the fuel tank reducing the craft to a large fireball as the sound of the explosion resounded around the camp.

Gazing at the fireball for a few seconds Tyler looked over toward the Spino who was gazing at him. The Spino regarded him for a couple of seconds before lowering his head in what Tyler believed was a nod of acknowledgement before turning around and retreating into the jungle.

Tyler sat there in the rain catching his breath for a minute before getting to his feet and making his way back to the raptor packs cage. On the way the physical exertion of his recent activities caught up with Tyler as he felt a wave of wariness wash over him and pain shot threw his left shoulder from a graze he received from the .50 cal but regardless trudged on.

After a couple of minutes Tyler arrived back at the cage housing the raptors and began to unlock the door. With a click the door unlocked and Tyler opened the door and stepped back as the pack made its way out of the cage.

Tyler watched as the raptors walked by him when he noticed two had stopped. One was the alpha Angel and the other was a raptor that Tyler realized was the same one that had walked into him and Rick's bunker.

"Thank you human, for releasing us. However I must ask why did you?" Angel asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

Tyler gave a shrug "I promised Tiv I would."

"Tiv! You have seen my son!?" A male raptor asked with an excited voice.

"_This must be Tiv's father Luke."_ Tyler realized. "Yea I left him with Star about 2 miles east of here, he's fine."

Angel regarded him for a second before bowing her head, shocking her pack mates. "I thank you for helping the hatchling and my pack if there is anything you need I-" Angel was cut off by Tyler.

"Don't mention it… ever." Tyler said as he turned and began to make his way toward the jungle. "Just go get Tiv and Star and take them back to your nest, it's dangerous out there." He stated as he disappeared into the jungle.

: 3 hours later Midnight:

Tyler arrived back at the bunker to a very bizarre sight. Scare was laying down next to an uprooted tree that lay on its side with Rick tied to the trunk. _"What is it with today?"_ Tyler asked himself as he approached Rick who looked at him with a sheepish smile.

After cutting him down with his machete Tyler began to make his way over to the bunker door. "Explain why tomorrow." Tyler said over his shoulder to Rick.

"Uhh…ok. How was your day?" Rick asked, all he got was a weary groan as Tyler entered the bunker to fall to blissful and merciful sleep.

**And that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10.**

**Till next time remember to Stay Frosty and don't forget to review!**


End file.
